thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestormblaze
Firestormblaze is a brawler that specializes in all kinds of combat. Martial arts, and Bakugan combat. His Guardian Bakugan are Pyrus Storm Dragonoid, and Pyrus Aranaut. Personality Blaze is a 15 year old Half-human, half-Demon, fire breathing being. He can be very cocky, arrogant and antagonistic, at times; and when he loses control, he goes all out rage. Blaze always focuses on the battle and doesn't hesitate when attacking his opponent. He hardly ever backs down from challenges. He gives his all during a battle, and always goes for the big target. Blaze is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of brawlers, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Blaze is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked, or threatened. He rarely shows any seriousness, but has been shown to be caring and protective of his family and friends. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. He can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Blaze often makes innuendos and flirtatious remarks towards any attractive women in his vicinity;thus being known as a perverted scoundrel. His attention was normally directed at Faviola, not knowing he had a girl friend; due to amnesia. He sees war, and fights as games of domination, and enjoys toying with other people. Characteristics Blaze has a fondness for pizza, girls, and fire. He has a knack for information, and that sometimes gets him in trouble. He is obnoxious and some-what egotistical. Clothing Blaze wears anything with flames, or the color of flames. He can often be seen wearing red and white. In the first season, he is seen wearing a red T-shirt, with a black streak going down from the right side, and matching fingerless gloves . He wears blue double belted jeans, and black strapped boots. He also wears a black coat. He keeps his Bakugan Gear on his belt similar to how Pokemon trainers keep their 'Pokeballs'. In Season 2, he wears a red straight jacket, with matching double belted jeans, with a gold belt and chain, with strapped boots . In Season 3, he wears a red side-buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled slightly up. He wears the same white double belted jeans as he did in Season 2, with red strapped boots. When he became a castle knight, he wore a high-collared form-fitting outfit similar to a swimming suit. It was trimmed in red and gold and had blue markings down the sides. He however reverted to his former outfit at the end of the series. In Season 4, he wears his trademark red jacket with a scarf, over a dark red T-shirt. He wears his regular red boots, white jeans which are held by a gold belt, and chain. Notable Quotes *"Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! " *"I'm not paranoid, i'm just a man of multiple scenarios. " *"No one burns like I do. " *"Sometimes I feel like a 15 year old father. " *"I don't like losing, to punks like you. " *"RAGE !" * "In your dreams and up your ass Airzel." *"The truth hurts, but it helps." *"Since your getting served you want some fries with that ?" *"Rayne your good. Adapt suits you or is it just aquos ?" *"Don't feed my ego kid, it's bad for you." *"Your all pawns in my game of chess, but looks like someone's playing with the wrong peices." *"You think this is funny ? I'll kick your ass, and show you funny !" *"Ok, so when's the party start ? " *"Do you mind, dropping the tough guy act ? No offense." *"Your the third girl to say that to me." *"It's not what it looks like ! " *"This battle was over before it even started, my friend." *"Leave, why do I have to leave, I just got here ?" *"That's for me to know, and you to wonder." *"Ugh, it hurts like hell, but anything for a friend, right." *" A friend of Aqua, is a friend of mine." *" Yeah, I can be deep when I want to." History Early Life Blaze was a human brawler on Earth. He lived in a beach town, similar to Beyview. When Bakugan came to Earth, he began to black out and have amnesia. His first Bakugan were Pyrus Cosmic Ingram, Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid, Pyrus Metalfencer. Once in an intense battle, a portal was opened and out came a Pyrus Storm Dragonoid. Blaze won that battle that day. From then on Pyrus Storm Dragonoid (Storm), became Blaze's Guardian Bakugan. Blaze's friend Doomplayer, had created a group; and invited him to join. Present Blaze enjoys his "normal" life; hanging out with friends and family, for the summer. He has been recruited for many teams, but has yet to respond. The Sacred 7 When Bakugan Dimensions came online; Blaze met alot of friends and allies. Those including Awesomebrawler43, SpectraFaintom, and many more. Blaze found a special interest in a group of friends; consisting of Masters, Faviola, and Aides. They had many issues and many good times. Little did Blaze know there were more to the group; and they were all in a team called The Sacred 7. Blaze eventually became a member of The Sacred 7, and some what a member of the group. In the group of 4, he was always the 3rd wheel. He sometimes complained, but hardly ever. Powers and Abilities Blaze can instantly heal from nearly any wound. He has been shown to survive wounds that would kill a normal human, such as being impaled through the chest with a sword, punched with superhuman force or being shot point-blank in the head and stomach. Blaze's natural abilities are far greater than humans, allowing him to achieve feats that humans cannot. Blaze is also naturally acrobatic; his side rolls are too fast and is even capable of dodging bullets fired at close range. On top of his incredible demonic powers, he has also proven himself to be an extremely capable combatant. He has shown incredible proficiency with many types of weapons including several different types of swords, gun, etc.; displaying near mastery of them within moments of picking them up. He is a very talented mixed martial artist. Powers *'Fire Resistance': Blaze is able to resist extreme heat, and take no damage from it. *[[Pyrokinetics|'Pyrokinetics']]: Blaze has the pyrokinetic ability to create and control fire. Abilities Blaze can wield his large swords with ease, overpower his opponents, and can shatter solid concrete with his bare hands. He is agile, able to leap at great heights from a building with ease and to dodge an attack. He can be physically active without easily exhausting allowing him to run, jump and fight without tire. *'Speed': Blaze can run at great speeds;most beyond the speed of a normal human being. *'Endurance': Blaze can be crushed beneath the earth, and emerge slightly damaged. *'Agility': Blaze is extremely agile. *'Strength:' Because he is half demon, blaze has power to match that of Aides, and Masters. *'Stealth': Blaze is a Master of stealth, hidding in the shadows, and blending in with his surroundings;making it hard to predict where he will attack from. *'Marksmanship': *'Hunting': Forms *'Demon Form': *'Knight Form': *'Fire Form': *'Dragon Form': *'Wolf Form': Equipment Weapons Firestormblaze uses a few but affective weapons. Such as the blades on his skin, his fangs, and his claws. *[http://thebakuganhangout.wikia.com/wiki/Firestorm Firestorm]: The Firestorm are a pair of swords. One sword controls fire, and the other wind. The only beings able to pick up the cursed blades, are demons. Particularly Firestormblaze. *[[Pyrokinetics|'Fire']]: Blaze chooses to use fire as his weapon. *'Demons Amulet': The Demons Amulet summons, [[Demons of Riot|'The Demons of Riot']]. Bakugan *Pyrus Storm Dragonoid *Pyrus Aranaut *Subterra Blitz Dragonoid *Subterra Evil Twin Coredem *Subterra Coredem *Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid *Haos Olifus *Haos Krakix *Haos Lumagrowl *Darkus Olifus *Darkus Linehalt *Darkus Dartaak *Pyrus Ziperator *Aquos Fangoid *Aquos Helix Dragonoid *Aquos Strikeflier *Haos Stealth Lumagrowl *Pyrus Cosmic Ingram (Phoenix) *Ventus Sky and Gaia Dragonoid *Ventus Skyress *Ventus Chance Dragonoid *Ventus Rickoran *Clear Raptorix *Clear Helix Dragonoid Relationships ''Main Article: Firestormblaze's Relationships '' Gallery ''Main Article:Gallery:Firestormblaze '' Anime Blazer.png|Blaze angry Fireblaze_1.png FSB_anime.png Zuko_Blaze.png|Reading FSB 2011-10-17_1026.png Bakugan 313px-Haos_Krakix.png|Blaze's Haos Apollo Krakix 394px-Darkus Linehalt2.png 316px-Darkus Dartaak.png|Blaze's Darkus Ares ( Dartaak ) 364px-Subterra Coredem BD.png 400px-Subterra BlitzDragonoid.png 406px-Pyrus_Aranaut2.png|Blaze's Pyrus Aranaut (Pyro) 410px-Ventus_ChanceDragonoid.png 364px-Aquos_Fangoid.png 378px-Pyrus_FlashIngram.png|Firestormblaze's Evolved Pyrus Phoenix Flash Ingram 407px-DarkBrown_Coredem.png|Blaze's Subterra Coredem Rebellion 362px-Aquos_Strikeflier.png|Blaze's Aquos Strikeflier Oceanus 296px-Pyrus_SkyGaiaDragonoid.png|Blaze's Pyrus Plutus 296px-Ventus_SkyGaiaDragonoid.png|Blaze's Ventus S.G. 407px-HaosLumagrowl (1).png|Blaze's Haos Lumagrowl 530px-PhoenixIngram.png|Firestormblaze's Pyrus Phoenix Ingram Special Abilities HeavenorEarth.jpg 250px-Steamroll.jpg 250px-Dragonoidluck.jpg Chestmissile.jpg Battlegear Chargeblast.jpg 407px-Silver Boomix.png Mobile Assault Traps Bakunano Mechtogan 407px-Ventus_Braxion.png Trivia *Whenever Blaze wears a blond wig, or dyes his hair blond he turns, crazier then he normally is.("Blond hair makes Blaze crazy.") References *http://my.bakugan.com/firesblaze *http://www.youtube.com/user/firestormblaze?feature=mhee#p/f Other versions *http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Firestormblaze *http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Blake Category:Family of Fire Category:Brothers of Light Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Castle Knights Category:Former Sacred 7 Category:Knights Category:Animorphic Beings Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Anti-Heros Category:Firestormblaze Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Royalty